bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type #Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for. Please place your vote below any previous votes. Place your signature on the same line as your vote. ''' 4. Click Publish 5. Still having trouble? Read this. 6. Have a suggestion? Check out the suggestions box. '''Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Not every week is going to be a physical battle, pay attention to the . 4. In the event of a tie, voting will be extended for one day, if it remains a tie by the end of the extension, then the whole battle will be a tie. 5. All votes must be signed or else they will be removed and not be counted, you can sign using four tildes 6. All votes must be 7. If a vote is added after the clock has run out, it will not be counted. If the timer on the battle says "** Invalid Date **", or it appears to be counting up it means voting has ended. Battle 14:47, April 8, 2014 (UTC) #True vs fake aside, I still think Sōō looks better. Hihiō is far too large, if anything, and this one seems like it will prove more useful in combat (beyond what we've seen from the Mask fight). #Not only is Soo better in overall design but also powerful enough to defeat a Captain level opponent such as Mask De Masculine. Mr.Rig and Zig 17:43, April 8, 2014 (UTC) #Sōō get's my vote look's cooler and more powerful plus it's his real Bankai. Naruto 45 (talk) 17:56, April 8, 2014 (UTC) #Sōō is much better, in my opinion, because it actually makes sense as a Bankai for Renji, and the abilities we've seen Renji use with it are pretty cool. Much more fitting than a giant bone snake with a red Kamehameha a big energy beam.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:15, April 8, 2014 (UTC) #Sōō, easily. On top of being the real thing, it's more practical in a one-on-one battle, and easily turned a Sternritter into a charred husk. FutureQuincy (talk) 20:07, April 8, 2014 (UTC) #Sōō. It is faster, stronger, more compact and just plain cooler. Btw, for those who don't know, this is an absolute curb-stomp against Hihio. Sicarius001 (talk) 07:40, April 9, 2014 (UTC) #Sōō is the best because it's easy for renji Abarai to use it,also it's faster than hihiō--^^kawtar^^ (talk) 15:25, April 9, 2014 (UTC) #While there are a few key attacks I'll miss from Hihiō Zabimaru, Sōō Zabimaru has overall better combat abilities, especially for a fighter like Renji. Plus, its design is just cooler, and definitely more practical. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:11, April 9, 2014 (UTC) #Although Hihiō looked real cool, Sōō is not only infinitely more powerful, but is practical in appearance and form. AND it still looks damn cool.RurouniSmartass-providing facts and opinions in an indiscernible fashion. (talk) #Sōō is far superior without a doubt. It possesses greater power and has a cool blade protruding out. Overall, Sōō has combat capabilities that better suits someone like Renji.--VinnyLam (talk) 19:08, May 25, 2014 (UTC) }} Past Battles Archived Battles : Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? : Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? : Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? : Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? : Rukia Kuchiki vs. Orihime Inoue, Who is the better female protagonist? : Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is the bigger badass? : Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Tier Harribel. Who would win? : Isshin Kurosaki vs. Kisuke Urahara. Who makes the better comic relief? : Sōsuke Aizen vs Shūkurō Tsukishima. Who is the better Manipulator? : Yumichika Ayesegawa vs Rangiku Matsumoto. Who is more likely to receive Bankai? : 6th Division vs 10th Division. Who would you rather server under? : Tatsuki Arisawa vs Keigo Asano. Who would you rather have as a friend? : Karin Kurosaki vs Yuzu Kurosaki. Who would you rather have as a sister? : Suzumebachi/Jakuhō Raikōben vs Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari. Which Zanpakuto kills the fastest? : Uryū Ishida vs Orihime Inoue. Who is the better Sidekick? : Yukio Hans Vorarlberna vs. Jackie Tristan. Whose Fullbring is better in a battle? : Shūhei Hisagi vs. Izuru Kira. Who would win in a fight to the death without using Kidō or releasing their Zanpakutō? : Sakanade vs. Katen Kyōkotsu. Which would be harder to fight against? : Muramasa vs. Kagerōza Inaba. Who is the better villain in terms of plan? Sōsuke Aizen vs. Yhwach. Who is the more frightening or "evil" antagonist? : The Espada vs. The Stern Ritter. Which is the better group of antagonists? : Kokutō vs. Sōjirō Kusaka. Who is the better movie villain? : ALONES vs. After Dark. Which is the better opening theme? Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Zommari Rureaux. Who is more arrogant? : Ichigo vs. Aizen or Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra. Which was the better fight? : Zangetsu (Quincy Powers) vs. Zangetsu (Zanpakutō Spirit). Who would win in a fight to the death? : Kaname Tōsen vs. Ikkaku Madarame. Who has the better philosophy of value? : Full Hollow Ichigo vs. Final Getsuga Tenshō Ichigo. Who would win in a fight to the death? : Ryūken Ishida vs Uryū Ishida: Who is more deserving of being called "The Last Quincy"? : }} The Tournament Second Place Äs Nödt: Champion Shunsui Kyōraku: Tournament Schedule A visual version of the bracket is available here Tournament Battles : Round 1 - Battle H: Äs Nödt vs. Quilge Opie. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle B: Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Shunsui Kyōraku. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle G: Uryū Ishida vs. Masaki Kurosaki. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle F: Coyote Starrk vs. Tier Harribel. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle C: Riruka Dokugamine vs. Shūkūro Tsukishima. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle D: Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle E: Yasutora Sado vs. Jackie Tristan. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 2 - Battle I: Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Shunsui Kyōraku. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 2 - Battle L: Masaki Kurosaki vs. Äs Nödt. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 2 - Battle J: Coyote Starrk vs. Ulquiorra Cifer. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 2 - Battle K: Yasutora Sado vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Semifinals - Battle M: Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Coyote Starrk. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Semifinals - Battle N: Shūkurō Tsukishima vs. Äs Nödt. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Third Place Battle: Coyote Starrk vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Final Battle: Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Äs Nödt. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : }} }} Category:Bleach Wiki